


Truancy

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [18]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Ficlet, Foggy is about to have a good time, Gen, Humor, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Matt wakes up one morning to find himself mysteriously younger than when he went to bed. Oh my!
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Truancy

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month 2020 prompt "de-aging"

When Matt awoke he felt…smaller, which wasn’t an easy feeling to describe. But for one thing, his boxers slipped sideways around his hips when he rolled over where they were usually snug. The arm he stretched up over his head didn’t fall with the same weight. The timbre of his yawn resonated higher. He sat up with a start. Either his senses were going haywire or there was something going on with his body.

He patted himself down and was alarmed to find that his arm hair was finer, his limbs skinnier, and where he should have had morning stubble his face was as smooth as a baby seal. Okay, so it wasn’t just a size thing. Somehow or other, he had gotten younger in his sleep. He guessed his body was somewhere around 13 years old, but it was difficult to tell, really. He hadn’t been 13 for a very long time.

This definitely wasn’t an ideal situation, but currently Matt had no way of fixing something so inexplicable, and anyway he had a life to live. He was expected to be in to work today, to put it lightly. The reality was that if he played hooky one more time Foggy was liable to go to jail for murdering his partner. So Matt did the only reasonable thing a person suddenly finding themselves 13 years old again would do in this situation: he gathered his tightest-fitting clothes and a belt and tried to make them work for him. Matt sighed. He was going to get some _looks_. Good thing he couldn’t see them to be particularly bothered.

He stepped out onto the street and began the trek to his and Foggy’s office. The shoes sliding off of his heels and his too-tall cane hindered his progress, and he was just rethinking not taking a taxi when he sensed someone’s deliberate approach. The stranger’s footsteps were heavy, the kind that suggested a stocky build, and some sort of object swung back and forth across his hip as he walked: a police officer with a billy club dangling from his utility belt.

“Where are you headed, young man?”

On any other occasion Matt might have been quicker on his feet with an excuse to give the officer, but having to filter all his options through the lens of being 13 wasn’t something he was used to. “Uhh…”

“It’s Monday, you know. Just about 10 a.m. I’m sure one of your teachers is missing you right about now.”

_Oh. Truancy._ “I…I have permission,” Matt said, surprised by his sudden meekness. Maybe his age extended somewhat to his psychology.

“Well, then you won’t mind me calling your principal to check. What’s the name of your school?”

Matt gulped. “I’m home schooled,” he lied.

“Alright, kid. I’m bringing you in to the station. We can call your parents there. Frankly I don’t see how they’d be okay with a kid like you being on your own out here, even if you really are home schooled like you say you are.”

A short ride in a cruiser later, Matt was plunked down in a chair next to the desk of the officer who had brought him in and a telephone was placed in his lap. He’d thankfully managed to bargain with the cop to let him call his “dad” himself. He couldn’t imagine how Foggy would react to a phone call informing him a child he didn’t have was in custody at the local precinct.

He dialed Foggy’s cell.

“Brett, is that you? Since when do you call my cell with the station phone?”

“No, Foggy, it’s not Brett.” He’d overheard a policewoman mention Brett was off doing something detectives did.

“Sorry, who is this?”

Matt was very aware just how high and not Matt-like his voice sounded as he spoke into the phone’s receiver. “Foggy, it’s Matt.”

“Whoa, why do you sound like that?”

“Please don’t ask questions. I need you to come to the precinct and pretend to be my dad. They’ve got me for truancy.”

“I am _so_ confused,” Foggy sounded delighted, “but this sounds exactly like the kind of mundane adventure your life needs more of, so I’m in. Am I Papa Nelson or Papa Murdock?”

**Author's Note:**

> only 5 more ficlets left to post from my stock. i still can't believe i wrote this many!


End file.
